


You're so Art Deco (out on the floor)

by schoetheisrealaf



Series: You two deserve each other (The Asshole AU) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom!Jaebum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top!Jinyoung, asshole au, markson are only very briefly mentioned, or very little plot, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoetheisrealaf/pseuds/schoetheisrealaf
Summary: We were both playing wingman for our friends who have now decided to go home together, and after five minutes of conversation we fucking hate each other, let’s bang it out AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!  
> Honestly, I can't even begin to tell you how happy and overwhelmed I was at the reaction to the first installment of this series. I thank you all a thousand times for the comments, suggestions and kudos <3  
> Like the bad person I actually am, I managed to follow none of your wishes concerning the AU I should write next. I'm sorry :(  
> I just felt like I needed to do something completely different in tone and character, so that the next one woud sound as fresh as the kindergarten AU.  
> I sincerly hope that you'll enjoy this anyway and that it feels the slightest bit well....organic?  
> The titel is from the wonderful song by Lana del Rey.  
> But enough gibberish from me now!  
> Have fun reading my lovlies!

With lazy, slightly alcohol hooded eyes, Jaebum watches as Jackson slings a possessive arm around the waist of his conquest of the night.

As soon as his friend had seen the petit blonde boy with the elvish features and pointed him out to Jaebum, he had known that Jackson wanted him. It was understandable. The boy was undeniably pretty and his smile lit up the room more than the flashing neon lights around the dancefloor. Even the other boy he was with, who looked rather glum most of the time, had to laugh a few time at his cute antics.

So Jaebum and Jackson approached the two of them, mediocre dance music blaring loudly in the background, Jaebum playing the good wingman that he was. He bought all four of them a new drink, strategically placed himself between pretty boy and his friend, so Jackson could have a chat with the object of his desire while he and the other boy made awkward conversation. They introduced themselves to each other, both very aware of what was obviously going on beside them and sharing a victorious grin with their respective friend as they got up to leave together.

Now, leaning against the bar next to the friend of Jackson’s sweetheart, _Jinyoung_ , as the boy has introduced himself earlier, Jaebum feels the atmosphere of a club late at night seep into his bones. Bodies grinding against each other on the dance floor, the beat of the music getting slower and sultrier by the minute, the drinks he had already buzzing pleasantly in his blood.

“Your friend really made a catch this evening didn’t he?”, Jaebum suddenly gets pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of the man next to him.

“What do you mean by that?”, he asks, turning, just to stare at the other’s side profile, already getting slightly irritated. The boy…Jinyoung, he reminds himself, hadn’t been too friendly in their previous conversation either and now he dares to go around, insulting Jaebum’s friends?

“Well…Mark is kind of out of his league, he’s a straight 10/10.” Jinyoung continues, now with a small, almost proud smile on his face. And then, slowly turning to Jaebum:

“And your friend is barley a seven.”

Seriously, Jaebum can’t believe this asshole, that somehow manages to repulse even _him_ with his fixation on looks, him, the man who just a minute ago was ready to basically jump the next handsome stranger. He wouldn’t even mind Jinyoung, he realises, for the first time really looking at him.

Now that the boy is facing him, Jaebum is graced with his strong, sharp jawline, dark, mockingly blazing eyes and carefully styled, black hair. He is lean, slightly taller than Jaebum but still manages to look alluring, almost feminine, in his white ripped jeans and black button down. He is exactly what Jaebum likes. And also a complete douchebag, it seems. You can’t have everything in life.

“Well, if you think that your friend is so damn hot, why don’t you fuck him yourself?”, Jaebum retorts, snarling into Jinyoung’s pretty face. “Is that your real problem? That he’d rather have Jackson than you?”

Awaiting some type of angry comeback Jaebum makes eye contact, silently challenging his opponent. But the great anger, the loss of his calm, arrogant composure, doesn’t come. Instead, Jinyoung smiles lightly, taking a sip from his drink before answering, almost like an off-hand comment:

“Nah darling, Mark’s not really my type.”

“Oh yeah? Who is then?”

Getting more and more worked up, Jaebum doesn’t really know what he’s saying anymore except that he _really_ wants Jinyoung to finally _react_ to something that he’s saying. He wants him to do something else than smile slyly and dismiss him with a single word. But it doesn’t seem like he’s succeeding at it because when Jinyoung lifts his eyes from his drink again, he is grinning smugly. His slow gaze wanders over Jaebum’s body, deliberately, as if he would stroke his hands up his side, over his chest, up his neck. He takes in Jaebum’s face, his copper hair, eyes resting for a moment longer on his thin lips, which Jaebum finds himself biting furiously.

At the end of his inspection, Jinyoung nods his head approvingly once, giving him another winning smirk and placing his drink on the bar.

“I guess you’ll have to figure that out for yourself.” He says, already turning away. And then, with a look over his shoulder that makes Jaebum flush hot all over:

“I want to dance now. You coming or what?”

He walks away, in the direction of the dancefloor, a slight swing to his hips, already attracting the gazes of several people at the bar. For a second, Jaebum just stands there, watching that curse of a man leave, trembling out of arousal or rage, most likely, a mixture of both. He could just leave now and let this petty fight with a far too sexy stranger rest. But he still wants to wipe that self satisfied look of Jinyoung’s face and in addition, he is so desperately turned on by those long legs and full lips.

So, after a moment of hesitation, he follows Jinyoung to the middle of the dancefloor, where things are hot and sweaty, where nothing can be heard but the music coming out of the huge speakers and nothing can be felt but the skin of other people and the vibration of the beat in your belly.

The sheer mass of dancing humans surrounding them already squeezes Jinyoung’s back to Jaebum’s chest, still, Jaebum doesn’t waste any time, slinging his arms around the other’s middle and drawing him flush against him, as close as they can be. Jinyoung’s ass fits nicely against his crotch and Jaebum lets out a little whine when the other turns his head to bite at whatever part of his neck he can reach.

“Thought so.” He hears Jinyoung purr right in his ear.

“You’re an arrogant brat.” Jaebum returns, even as he slowly starts grinding against Jinyoung in time with the music. Jinyoung just giggles at that, turning around to face him now, evil mirth glinting in his beautiful eyes.

He lets them drop to Jaebum’s mouth again, and that’s the only warning he gets, before Jinyoung almost forcefully crashes their lips together. At the same time, his hands land on Jaebum’s ass, using the surprised moan he gains from him to quickly thrust his tongue between his lips. Jaebum retaliates by biting on it, before he lets it enter his mouth fully and their kiss muffles another moan, as Jinyoung uses his grip on his backside to press their bodies together again.

Languidly moving against each other, the kiss grows more heated, Jaebum tangling his hands in jet black hair, Jinyoung spreading his hands until his fingertips dip slightly into the cleft between Jaebum’s ass cheeks. He is making little humming sounds of pleasure that Jaebum more feels than hears with the chaos going on around them, but they go straight to his groin much like everything that is happening between them right now.

It doesn’t surprise him at all, to feel Jinyoung slowly grow hard against his thigh, but it turns him on immensely. So, after biting Jinyoung’s lower lip softly one last time, he latches onto his neck, mouthing at it wetly. The taste of sweat on Jinyoung’s glistening skin is intoxicating, as well as his laboured panting, in which Jaebum basks to no end. _He_ did that. He turned Jinyoung into a whimpering, half hard mess on the dancefloor.

Suddenly, Jaebum’s head gets pulled back by a not too gently hand in his hair and he finds himself facing Jinyoung again. The boy looks debauched, his lips already swollen red and his once perfectly styled hair dishevelled by Jaebum’s wandering hands. After taking it all in, Jaebum lifts his gaze to lock eyes with Jinyoung, to make sure he focuses on him, and only him. Then, he starts rubbing himself against the man again, throwing his head back, just enough that he feels Jinyoung’s hand tug on his copper strands. The sweet sting sends a rush of blood to his cock and he doesn’t even try to hold the loud moan back that escapes him at the sensation, all the while keeping Jinyoung in place with his gaze. With satisfaction, Jaebum watches Jinyoung open and close his mouth as his cock twitches against Jaebum’s thigh. He knows he has him now.

“Let’s go home. Your place.” He presses the words like kisses into the skin above Jinyoung’s collarbone.

***

They take the next taxi, squeezing into the backseat together, Jinyoung immediately scooting over to attack Jaebum’s neck. Trying to stay as silent as possible, Jaebum can feel the other’s smile against his skin. He has the sneaking suspicion that Jinyoung is fully aware of his distress, the driver already sending them very disapproving glances through the rear-view mirror. That little brat, Jaebum is going to teach him some respect.

When they arrive at Jinyoung’s apartment, he even has the audacity to leave Jaebum to pay without a word, already unlocking the front door when he catches up to him. They ride the elevator and enter the apartment in charged silence, Jaebum already thinking of what is about to happen.

Once inside, Jinyoung gives him another heated look, taking Jaebum’s hand to lead him to his bedroom, already starting to unbutton his shirt on the way. Jaebum is just thinking about a way to get Jinyoung to let him undress him, much more slowly and teasingly than Jinyoung is doing it himself right now, when all air gets knocked out of his lungs.

For a second, all he sees is black hair, illuminated by the dim lightening of the room.

For a second, all he feels is the cold wall pressing into his back and hot, searing lips on his.

Then, Jinyoung’s hands slide up his sides, taking the hem of his shirt with them. When he can’t go any further without Jaebum lifting his arms, he splays his fingers on his ribcage, thumbs insistently rubbing over the other’s nipples.

It is in that moment, feeling his legs open involuntarily, Jinyoung’s tongue exploring his mouth like he owns it, that Jaebum realises that tonight, he might not have the upper hand.

That with Jinyoung, his delicate beauty and mischievous mind, he might have bitten off more than he can chew.

A slim leg presses between Jaebum’s. He chokes on a small whimper, while helping Jinyoung to finally take his shirt fully off.

“So you realised how things are going to work out tonight darling?”, the other asks, shrugging out of his own black garment, letting it slide carelessly to the floor. Smiling, with an almost pitying look in his eyes, he squeezes his hands between the wall and Jaebum’s body, to shove them down the back of his pants.

Jaebum can do nothing else but breathe heavily and sling his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. He starts to bite his throat, as an outlet for the anger he still feels, both directed at Jinyoung and himself, for giving in so easily. Soon, his pride gets a bit restored when he hears Jinyoung’s giggle that quickly turns into a breathy moan as Jaebum sinks his teeth into his pulse point.

The feeling of superiority doesn’t last long though. Jaebum knows that he should have expected it, but he still throws his head back in a surprised little shout when he feels Jinyoung’s fingers suddenly dip between his ass cheeks, one tip drawing intent circles around his clenching hole. Jinyoung giggles again, knocking their foreheads together, pushing his index finger just the slightest bit inside and Jaebum wonders where all his anger went all of a sudden.

“You ever been fucked before?”, his voice is deep now, full of lust and Jaebum melts between those low tones and the way Jinyoung is still rubbing himself against him, almost unconsciously.

Jaebum nods, his insides burning. He did it a few times, with his boyfriend back then. The boy had been so pliant that even on the receiving end, Jaebum still felt like he was in control. Now with Jinyoung, he doesn’t think that this will be the case and for a second he considers backing out, or throwing Jinyoung on his bed to try and turn the tables.

But then he locks eyes with Jinyoung again, who looks at him as if he’s asking for permission, biting his lips and he realises that he wants this. He wants Jinyoung to take him, to experience something new at the hands of this gorgeous stranger who somehow managed to get under his skin more than anyone in years.

So he pushes back against Jinyoung’s finger, making it slide in just a bit deeper, moaning lowly in the process. Jinyoung himself lets out a small noise at the action, before he pulls his hands back, just to set to work on Jaebum’s belt.

“Take it off. Everything.”, Jinyoung commands, now suddenly urgent, nipping at Jaebum’s lips once, before he turns to rummage around in his bedside table. When Jaebum stands up right again, his pants a crumples heap next to his shirt on the floor, he is faced with an equally naked Jinyoung, slowly stroking his own length, lube in his other hand, wrapped condom between his teeth.

“Turn ‘round babe.”, is muttered around rustling plastic and Jaebum feels his cock jump at the sight before him and Jinyoung’s commanding tone. Taking his time to give the other a little show, he moves to face the wall, bracing his hands against it to bend the slightest bit. The sound of Jinyoung putting on the condom and hissing softly can be heard in the otherwise silent room, followed by his low mutters as he lubes up his fingers.

“What’s taking you so long?” Jaebum asks, getting impatient. For a moment, he contemplates whether he should start the party by himself, already about to lift his right hand from the wall, when he feels Jinyoung’s finger press into him again. The slide is so much smoother this time around and Jaebum gets used to it pretty quickly, enjoying Jinyoung’s panting behind him.

The second finger already makes him tense up a bit and even though he tries to conceal it, of course Jinyoung notices immediately. He leans forward, mouthing idly at Jaebum’s shoulder blades, the space in between, the top of his shoulders, all the while gently scissoring his fingers, dragging them in and out of Jaebum, until he starts to whimper in pleasure again.

He is so distracted by the feeling of Jinyoung’s wet, wandering lips on his skin, distracted by the thought of the marks they are most likely leaving, that he doesn’t even notice the third finger entering him. It is only when Jinyoung curls his fingers upwards, brushing them against his prostate with a delighted hum and white hot pleasure surges through his body, that Jaebum notices how _full_ he is suddenly feeling. And that, even though Jinyoung’s fingers could probably make him come just like that, he is ready for more.

Jinyoung seems to agree, because, with one last lingering kiss on the top of his spine he pulls back, leaving Jaebum empty and desperate, still braced against the wall, seeing nothing but white.

Slowly, like a cat, the man behind him advances, letting his hands run all over Jaebum’s arms to tangle their fingers together, while pressing carefully inside him.

Thankful, Jaebum squeezes the fingers between his own, even though everything is a bit slippery with lube. Jinyoung prepared him well, but it has been some time. Still, he pushes back delicately, to speed up things a bit and assist Jinyoung, who is by now panting very heavily.

“Don’t worry Jaebum-ah, I’ll take good care of you. I’ll make you feel so good.”, he says between laboured breaths, obviously working hard to restrain himself.

All Jaebum can do is whine helplessly, pushing back against Jinyoung again, as far as he can go, hoping he would just finally _move_ or Jaebum will go insane.

He breathes a sigh of relieve that quickly turns into a moan when Jinyoung starts a slow pace, his cock dragging deliciously on Jaebum’s walls. Squeezing Jaebum’s hands in time with his thrusts, he keeps him from reaching for his own cock, trapping Jaebum in a world of pleasure that is too much but still not enough at the same time. The warmth of Jinyoung’s slim yet strong chest pressed against Jaebum’s back feels so good, the other’s constant moaning right into his ear drives Jaebum completely crazy. But what he really craves is to have Jinyoung’s weight on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. He wants to kiss him, he wants to…

“Touch.”, he whines, trying to detangle his fingers from Jinyoung’s. “ _Please_ Jinyoung, let me touch you, I need to…” Babbling on, Jaebum knows he isn’t making much sense, but thankfully, Jinyoung seems to understand him anyway. He takes their joint hands from the wall, pressing as deep inside as he can go while slinging their arms around Jaebum’s torso, wrapping him in his warmth, slowly rocking his hips.

Then Jinyoung starts to detangle himself completely from Jaebum, shushing his unhappy whine when he slips out of him, turning him around by his shoulders again. Just like he did in the club, Jinyoung attacks his lips almost violently, but this time it is Jaebum who shoves his tongue in the other’s mouth urgently, making Jinyoung hum in delight. The kiss only gets broken by Jinyoung pushing Jaebum on his bed, both of them scooting up until he comes to rest between his legs.

Jaebum growls in satisfaction as he slings his legs around Jinyoung’s narrow hips, feeling the other man enter him again, setting a much quicker pace this time. Content, Jaebum lets Jinyoung do most of the work, groaning loudly every time he brushes against his prostate. He runs his hands over Jinyoung’s soft skin, starting by his neck, down his flexing back and up his sides again. When he starts doing the same with his nails scratching down Jinyoung’s back, the other tenses, the loudest moan yet escaping him.

“Jaebum…”, Jinyoung pants chidingly, leaning down to catch Jaebum’s lips in a lewd kiss.

“If you keep on doing this, I’ll come.”

“Then do.” Digging his nails into Jinyoung’s back again, Jaebum delights in the shivering groan he makes and the way he bites Jaebum’s lower lip, pressing impossibly close to him. Finally, he has some power over Jinyoung too.

“Nah.” Jinyoung shakes his head, pulling back a bit so he can reach for Jaebum’s neglected cock. He picks up his punishing pace again, giving it hard strokes that match his rhythm.

“I’d rather have you come with me inside you babe.”

He smirks down at Jaebum, making him clench around him once. Both of them groan, completely caught off guard and Jaebum hates that he has to give in like this, but he just doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore. Jinyoung is so gorgeous, his skin glowing in the dim bedroom light and he makes him feel like his whole body is on fire, ridiculously sensitive to every touch.

Overwhelmed, Jaebum closes his eyes, turning his face into the pillow, wanting to hide his expression from the ever observing other man. But the action only serves to worsen his situation, the subtle smell he has been catching from Jinyoung the whole night now suddenly so much more intense. The pillow muffles his helpless, blushing moans at every hard thrust from Jinyoung, his hands slipping from the other’s back, gripping tightly onto the bedsheets.

“Jinyoung…”, he whines, not even knowing what he’s asking for anymore and then, suddenly, he’s coming, releasing himself between their bodies with a loud sob.

Distantly, he feels Jinyoung latch onto his neck, groaning _yes, Jaebum-ah, that’s it, you’re so good_ , so he tightens his legs around his body and drags his nails down Jinyoung’s back one more time.

Jinyoung doesn’t even make a sound as he comes, instead he bites down hard on Jaebum’s shoulder, almost drawing blood. He laps over the spot apologetically, while they tremble through the aftershocks together, peppering the area around it with soft, open mouthed kisses. At Jinyoung’s ministrations and with his warm weight resting on top of him, Jaebum hums contently, feeling sleepier by the second.

In a daze, he registers Jinyoung pulling out of him and getting up, disappearing in the en suite. When he returns he is holding a wet washcloth, which he hands Jaebum. How considerate.

Once everything is cleaned up and they’re back in bed together, this time with a reasonable distance between them, Jaebum yawns loudly, wiggling around under the covers.

“So you’re getting comfortable?”, Jinyoung asks, looking a weird mixture between surprised and amused.

Normally, Jaebum isn’t the type to stay the night after a – admittedly amazing – fling, but he feels so tired now, and Jinyoung’s sheets still smell so good, that he answers nonchalantly:

“Of course. You can’t fuck a boy like that and then expect him to move another muscle that night.”

At that Jinyoung actually laughs.

“Fair enough. But don’t you dare to try and cuddle me. I have no problem with letting you sleep on the floor.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

***

The next morning, Jaebum wakes up to Jinyoung spooning him like he owns him, a possessive hand spread on his chest, one leg thrown over his.

Giggling to himself, he scoots back against the warm body behind him, enjoying the sensation of Jinyoung pressing him tighter to himself in his sleep.

This could be the start of something _very_ interesting, Jaebum thinks before falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I couldn't resist to add some boderline romantic shit at the end^^  
> (I'll let you know that it is totally my hc that Jaebum and Jinyoung both receive messages from Mark and Jackson that morning, telling them that they had the night of their life and are probably in love. This results in JJP bonding over breakfast and the adorableness of their friends...just sayin' ;) )
> 
> So guys, as always, thanks for reading and any possible kudos or comments you might leave <3  
> They really keep me going :* (pssst...my next project doesn't belong to the asshole AU...it's a canon yugbam piece and another lame attempt at domestic humour/romance^^)
> 
> Until next time~~


End file.
